Nigdy dość
by Arwenien
Summary: Snarry. Słodko-gorzko. Tekst napisany rok temu i nigdy nie miał zostać opublikowany.


_A/N: Napisałam ten tekst rok temu i tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałam go publikować. Pojawiła się po prostu pewną myśl, która nie dawała mi spokoju i postanowiłam przelać ją na papier. __Może komuś się spodoba, a może i nie. W każdym razie przynajmniej nie będzie leżeć w szufladzie._Ten tekst był też początkiem miniaturki "Zatrzymaj mnie i zostań" — podczas pisania uznałam tamtą scenkę za autonomiczną, więc wyodrębniłam ją i oszlifowałam.  


* * *

**Nigdy dość**

* * *

— Jesteś moim przekleństwem, Potter — mawiał zwykle Snape, chrapliwie, między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim.

I Harry wiedział, że ma rację, a jednak wiedział też, że Snape pielęgnuje to przekleństwo każdego dnia, gdy otwiera drzwi do swojej sypialni, popycha na łóżko i przyciska do zimnej pościeli.

Do czasu.

~oOo~

Deszcz bębni miarowo o chodnik. Harry stoi pod czarnym parasolem, wpatrując się w przechodniów, którzy spieszą się w tylko sobie znane miejsca; może do domów, pracy, przyjaciół lub wrogów, a może do tego starego baru _Pod Nietoperzem_.

Nagle jego uwagę przykuwa ciemna postać w płaszczu. Nie ma parasola. Krople wsiąkają w czarny płaszcz, opadają na już zupełnie mokre włosy, tworząc na twarzy smugi, żłobiąc własne ścieżki, spotykając się i rozdzielając, sklejając rzęsy, osiadając na nosie i policzkach. Harry otrząsa się z marazmu i jego nogi poruszają się, jakby były wiedzione przez kuglarza pociągającego za sznurki.

Ciemny zaułek śmierdzi, jest brudny, zimny i pełen śmieci.

Spogląda w górę i oddech więźnie mu w gardle. Ma ochotę podnieść dłoń i dotknąć — musnąć opuszkami ostrą krawędź policzka lub uchwycić eleganckie palce. Pragnienie i tęsknota są tak silne, że dławią, sprawiając, że zamienia się w ogień a następnie popiół, ponieważ pozostają tylko mrzonki i stracone nadzieje.

Stanowcza dłoń łapie go za nadgarstek. Wystarczająco mocno, żeby zabolało.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Dlaczego o to pytasz, choć wiesz, że moją jedyną odpowiedzią będzie: bo nie przyszedłeś, bo zostałem sam. Czego oczekujesz, mistrzu eliksirów? Przekroju anatomicznego, który powie ci, jakie części ciała odpowiadają za szaleńcze bicie serca, żebyś mógł sprawdzić ich skład i przygotować ingrediencje do eliksiru sprawiającego, że przestanie? A może spodziewasz się szczegółowej analizy psychologicznej wyjaśniającej ci, która część mózgu odpowiada za to, że nie potrafię o tobie nie myśleć, czemu tęsknię i wciąż powracam, choć wiem, że mnie to niszczy?

Zawsze istnieje _jakiś_ powód. Nie jest naiwny. Wie o tym i wie też, że są nim uczucia, których nikt inny nie potrafi z niego wydobyć. Nigdy jednak nie rozumiał dlaczego On.

— Nie mam czasu, Potter.

Mimo to dłoń nie puszcza. Tak jak kiedyś, gdy ich spotkania były jedynie iskrą, trudno jest określić, kto robi pierwszy krok, kto mówi pierwsze słowo, kto pierwszy przyciska usta do ust.

Ich pocałunek jest słodki. Jak zawsze.

Dawniej Harry nie sądził, że będą tak smakować. Nie od kogoś, kto wydaje się być zimny i wyniosły, gdy krzywi twarz w wyrazie pogardy. Nie od kogoś, kto tymi samymi ustami potrafi tak gładko rzucać obelgami i ranić tak mocno, że ma się wrażenie, że ból przenika aż do kości.

Ale były słodkie. Za każdym razem.

Powietrze wiruje, kiedy aportują się, pozostawiając za sobą zimno, deszcz i smród obskurnego zaułka.

~oOo~

Mówią, że to uzależnienie. Mówią, że to niszczy, że z każdym dniem człowiek zatraca się w niekończącym pędzie naprzód. Mówią, że nie można przestać.

I Harry nigdy nie ma dosyć, nigdy nie jest zbyt blisko, nigdy zbyt dużo — kiedy wczepia się ramionami, kiedy gładzi szyję, całuje, wgryza zębami. Nawet jeśli jedno ciało jest zbyt kościste, a drugie zbyt niskie, nawet jeśli zakrzywiony nos wciska się w policzek, a kość miednicy wbija się w brzuch. W tych momentach ma wrażenie, że każdy nerw w jego ciele płonie i czuje, że wreszcie jest prawdziwie żywy. I to jest tak cudowne, tak cholernie cudowne, że mógłby umrzeć i umarłby szczęśliwy.

Westchnienie i jęk. A następnie kolejne, pełne ulgi i przyjemności. I w końcu krzyk, wysoki i wibrujący.

— Zostań — mówi, a kiedy nie dostaje odpowiedzi, powtarza raz jeszcze: — Zostań.

Snape nie patrzy na niego. Jego wzrok jest utkwiony gdzieś daleko za oknem, a on sam zdaje się być odległy i zimny, zupełnie odmienny od tego człowieka, który kochał się z nim jeszcze chwilę temu.

— Wiesz, że nie mogę — odpowiada.

Tak, Harry wie — praca dla Zakonu, szpiegostwo dla Dumbledore'a, oddanie Hogwartowi czy obowiązkom mistrza eliksirów. Jednak od dawna czuje też, że są to jedynie puste słowa.

Kiedy Snape ubiera się i wychodzi, w powietrzu unosi się zapach deszczu, potu i seksu. I to jest wszystko, co Harry'emu pozostaje.

~oOo~

Snape nie przejmował się tym, że jest dwa razy starszy, ani tym, co myślą o nim ludzie. Harry jednak nigdy nie dowiedział się, dlaczego nie pozwala, by inni o nich wiedzieli. Na początku sądził, że to z powodu roli szpiega. Po wojnie, że ze obawy przed śmierciożercami na wolności, bo nadal było niebezpiecznie. A kiedy już wszystkie wymówki się skończyły, zaczął podejrzewać, że winę ponosił strach przed miłością i zaakceptowaniem w jego życiu kogoś jeszcze.

W końcu Harry doszedł do wniosku, że nie chodziło o żadną miłość.

~oOo~

Życie jest opowieścią od narodzin do śmieci. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do tych znanych z książek może być nieidealne, niekompletne, może nie mieć morałów ani pointy. Niektóre z wątków urywają się, a inne trwają niezmienne niczym posągi zapomnianych królów.

Z początku nikt nie wiedział, że Czarny Znak Voldemorta nie był jedynie symbolem, służącym do przywoływania zwolenników, ale że zaklęto w niej część jego magii, część jego samego. Dzięki temu miał pełną władzę nad tymi, którzy się z nim związali. To był jego ostatni prezent dla zdrajcy.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, po tym jak wychodzi, Snape zażywa truciznę. Sam, w swoim małym mieszkaniu nie wydaje się być już tak dumny. Nawet mimo tego, że wolał popełnić samobójstwo, niż pozwolić, by śmierć zabrała go wbrew jego woli.

~oOo~

Dzień jest piękny, a słońce świeci jasno, jakby próbując rozgrzać skostniałe serca stojących wokół ludzi. Ten pogrzeb nie jest jedynym, który tego czasu się odbywa. Nie ma tu nic z poetyckości. Ponieważ ludzie umierają codziennie i każdego dnia musi powtarzać się ten sam scenariusz. Ktoś odchodzi, ktoś płacze, a ktoś inny wygłasza przemowę, zamyka trumnę i przysypuje piaskiem.

Kiedyś pewna osoba powiedziała Harry'emu, że dopiero na pogrzebach widać całą prawdę o otaczających nas ludziach. Dopiero wtedy maski opadają i okazuje się, kto naprawdę kochał, a kto przyszedł z obowiązku. Na pogrzebie Snape'a tych którzy kochali nie było prawie wcale.

~oOo~

Sny Harry'ego są pełne objęć i pocałunków, cichego głosu mruczącego niezrozumiałe słowa, ciemnego spojrzenia prześlizgującego się po nagim ciele, dotyku palącego wszędzie tam, gdzie musną opuszki palców i wspólnego kołysania w równym rytmie. Czasami widzi w nich ostrą sylwetkę kochanka, odwróconego bokiem, zamyślonego. Innym razem słyszy jego rozbawiony śmiech. Snape prawie nigdy tego nie robił, ale kiedy już mu się to zdarzało, świat wydawał się na chwilę jaśnieć i serce Harry'ego zamierało na ten jeden moment.

Jednak kiedy budzi się, wraz z rzeczywistością przychodzi gorycz i jego gardło zaciska się, i czuje, jakby miał roztrzaskać się, stopić lub zniknąć. Jest jedynie drżeniem, emocją, bytem tu i teraz zbyt poranionym, by móc stać się czymś więcej.

Trzeba być silnym, mówi sobie codziennie, trzeba wstać i podnieść wysoko głowę, bo życie nigdy nie zatrzymuje swojego biegu. Nawet jeśli masz wrażenie, jakby wszystko rozpadło się i nie zostało nic oprócz prochu wspomnień.

Mija rok, drugi, a w końcu piąty. Czasami serce ogrzewa się. Czasami usta układają się w łagodny uśmiech. Czasami jest to szczere. Ale nigdy dość. Nigdy wystarczająco. Nigdy tak jak dawniej.


End file.
